


Forbidden Fruit

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-07
Updated: 2006-04-07
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Almost everyone has something that can be considered their forbidden fruit. And for a short time during her fifth year, Ginny Weasley’s forbidden fruit was a boy. It was an unexpected thing, yet, she couldn’t help the way she felt about Draco Malfoy.





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

 

** Forbidden Fruit **

 

Almost everyone has something that can be considered their forbidden fruit; something that they want more then anything but know it’s improbable that they’d ever get it. Whether it be something as simple as an object that’s just out of reach or a grand vision of perfection that no one would ever be able to achieve. Some people only have one their whole life, and some people have many. And for a short time during her fifth year, Ginny Weasley’s forbidden fruit was a boy. It was an unexpected thing, because this boy had always been her enemy, and his family hers, and they’d never gotten along. Yet, she couldn’t help the way she felt about Draco Malfoy.

She knew she’d never be able to explain her attraction to him. It just seemed like one of those things you stuck in with all of those other unexplainable things. Things like why the sky is blue and why a heart is called a heart. You just knew it and you dealt with it, because it was unchangeable, and it would never be answered. But even knowing this, she still searched for the answer. 

It was hard being who she was and having these feelings for him, for she’d never been good at covering her emotions up. Everything she felt was on her sleeve, there for everyone to see. And she’d never had a reason to care before. 

With Harry, things had been a lot simpler, despite all the complications. She’d loved him, and that had been acceptable. She’d wanted him and everyone knew, but they didn’t care. But with Draco, things couldn’t be that way. For not only was it completely wrong to feel what she did, what she felt wasn’t love-not nearly. What she felt for him was a passion, and a want. Nothing along the lines of love.

Ginny had been fifteen when it’d all started; all the feelings and the confusion. It’d been one of those days when everything had been feeling completely out of whack and ass-backwards. Everything she’d done had seemed like she was doing it wrong; she had a headache that just wouldn’t go away and she'd been tired. And she’d walked into the wrong bathroom and found Draco Malfoy sitting under a sink, his head in hands and tears running down his cheeks.

This was during the time when she’d finally got the chance to be with Harry Potter. He’d finally accepted her in and she was more then happy; she didn’t want to anything to change. For many years in her life, she’d prayed and hoped that Harry could return her feelings, that he’d some day feel that same about her. And now that he finally did, she was basking in it.

And what happened between her and Malfoy wouldn’t change a thing. Because nothing happened. 

Draco had looked up at her that day in the bathroom, and Ginny had felt something twinge inside of her. She couldn’t tell what was going on with him, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to know-but she could see that he was honestly ready to break. And that was enough to keep her standing in the doorway a moment longer then she should have. For in seconds, he had his normal Malfoy sneer on his lips and was threatening her with the usual words. She’d done nothing in return but raise an eyebrow at him and walk away.

This was the start of her thoughts of him. She was constantly thinking about him; listening in on Harry’s conversations to see if he knew anything else about Draco’s problem; walking closer behind the two dimwits he hung out with. Nothing helped her figure anything out, but she wanted to know so bad. And she only knew of one other thing to do.

Go to the source.

She’d always been good at confrontations. Talking to people and getting them to talk, especially when they knew something she wanted to know. And Draco certainly did. She wasn’t going to leave him alone that day until he talked to her-despite their differences and despite everything that had always been between them and everything that would still be between them. She’d even given him her solemn oath that she wouldn’t say anything to anyone. 

And then she’d walked over and taken a seat on the floor, her arms over her chest in a defiant way and he’d just looked at her, then sat down also. 

Then he proceeded to tell her just how stupid she was if she thought he was going to tell her anything. He said that he saw her genuine concern, but he wasn’t going to reveal his life story to her just because she’d walked in and demanded it. And he’d said it all with clipped tones, the ones he always used with her; with everyone. And she’d been just about ready to snap back at him, when he’d met her eye and said the one thing she’d never expected to hear.

He told her thanks.

Ginny thought it might be the first time a Weasley had heard that from a Malfoy in over a century, so she’d shut her mouth from the shock and nodded. Then she had fallen quiet, he had fallen quiet and nothing could be heard but the quiet splashing in the stall from Myrtle-who also let out a small hum every so often. Ginny was never one to be quiet. She had always been the biggest chatter box, talking about everything until she ran out of breath. And to see-or hear really-her completely speechless was a rare occasion.

She’d finally regained speech and started talking, and really didn’t stop besides to get his input. The conversation had started off with the school; classes and teachers and from there went to things like the lake or Hogsmeade. Ginny had made sure to keep them on safe topics; things they could talk about without getting into the big issues. Like the war that they were on opposite sides of. And the things they talked about might have been unimportant and boring, but she’d figured that was what he really needed; to forget about the world for a little while. So, she’d helped. 

The next day-and all the days to come-both of them had acted like it hadn’t happened. To let things go on as if it had would only cause trouble and neither of them wanted that. He still picked on her when needed and she still offered -sweetly, of course-to Bat-Boogey Hex him around, but inside, she knew that he wasn’t what he seemed. 

And she guessed that’s when the attraction really started. Ginny had sincerely enjoyed their talk, but she knew it couldn’t happen again. And she never thought about a repeat, the things she thought about instead were things that made her feel un-deserving of her relationship with Harry. Because she thought about Draco Malfoy in a way a girl her age shouldn’t be thinking-and she couldn’t say why. The talk they’d had was completely platonic, as had been the laughter. 

But there had been the looks. There’d been quite a few passed between them, and they’d really got Ginny’s head spinning. And left her wanting them again.

The only time Ginny hadn’t thought about Draco was when she was with Harry. She’d felt bad still, she always would because she never wanted to hurt him, ever. But, he made her forget everything. The way he looked at her, the way he kissed her -with him around, she didn’t need anyone else. She could care less about a some forbidden fruit when she had the real thing that close to her. 

But she couldn’t say it was her love for Harry that over came her want for Draco. It was more just self control. A forbidden fruit was meant to be savored, never to be eaten. It was meant to be wanted, but never had. And in many cases, once it was, everything would fall completely out of place.

And Ginny knew that she didn’t need to bring that upon herself; she knew it would come on its own. 


End file.
